The present invention relates generally to trays and more particularly to a tray with auto locked side walls and end walls including angularly disposed interior product supporting panels.
Most trays of this type currently available are either pre-glued and collapsed for shipment at the point of manufacture, or they are set up and glued at the point of use using special tools and equipment. Once formed, the trays are difficult to inventory because they will not nest. For this reason, it would be desirable to have available a tray construction which can be readily set up either by hand or by machine at the point of use without glued joints, staples or the like.